Providing remote access to applications that generate or otherwise use enhanced graphics, (e.g. three dimensional graphics or desktops can be difficult to accomplish. Unlike elementary graphics such as two-dimensional graphics; enhanced graphics typically require a great deal of processing resources and memory. These requirements can degrade an end-user's experience by retarding the application's functionality and ability to output or generate the enhanced graphics.
Various methods exist for alleviating the system strain introduced by enhanced graphics. Some of these methods specifically address the affect enhanced graphics have on systems providing remote access to applications.